Animal breeding farms are typical sources of large quantities of organic waste including animal waste, slaughter remains, exhale gases, and odor that contaminate the environment. As a result, such animal breeding farms are usually located away from residential areas. The animal waste, slaughter remains, exhale gases, and odor produced from animal breeding farms may spread through air, water or by farm animals and farm workers. Further, the animal waste also contains viruses, bacteria, protozoa, and helminthes that when transmitted to humans can adversely impact human health. Thus, such animal breeding farms may need to be upgraded, modified, or supplemented with a treatment process for processing the organic waste. By processing the organic waste, the air quality in and around such animal breeding farms can be improved thereby protecting the environment, and human and animal health.
In animal breeding farms, farm animals such as, cows, sheep, pigs, chicken, turkeys, geese, and ducks are kept in close vicinity to each other in the animal breeding farms and are not properly isolated. Such high density living conditions potentially cause disease transmission within the animal breeding farms, resulting in a disease outbreak. If such animal breeding farms are not properly isolated and treated, then the disease may spread to other animal breeding farms and to human beings through air and water.
In order to reduce any hazards caused due to production of odor from animal waste, air conditioning may be used within animal breeding farms. Further, open air circulation and water spray cooling systems are also utilized for controlling odor produced in the animal breeding farms. However, this requires large amounts of water that may not be easily available at all the places in abundance. Further, costs involved in running air conditioning units is high.
Notwithstanding the problems and detrimental effects of the disposal of untreated organic waste mentioned above, proper management of the organic waste produced from animal breeding farms acts as a good nutritional source for plants. However, the existing technologies do not utilize the organic waste as a nutritional source for plants in an efficient manner while effectively reducing the problems caused due to the organic waste in the animal breeding farms.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to provide a sealed and an isolated environment for farm animals while efficiently processing the waste material and odor that is produced from the farm animals and reduce maintenance costs in animal breeding farms.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.